Vehicles
Vehicles are used by the player as job prerequisites and in heists, war, hitlisting, fights with other players or bosses. Each vehicle has an attack and defense rating for whichever the player is currently doing. The higher these ratings, the better the chance of victory. When fighting, a player can utilize 1 vehicle for as many people are currently in their mafia - up to a maximum of 501. Each city has its own selection of vehicles that can be bought depending on the level of the player, however vehicles can also be obtained through many other ways. Certain jobs in each city have the ability to yield vehicles when they are performed (called looting). Looting can also occur during fights, although the losing player does not forfeit their vehicle, rather the winning player will just sometimes gain a random loot item. Upon complete mastery of a job tier or Limited Time Job, a special vehicle can be rewarded. Occasionally, vehicles can be won in contests like the Two Minute Hustle or received through Loot Events and the Free Gift program. Vehicles can also be purchased from the Godfather directly. Every Monday and Wednesday, New items are offered at 25 Reward Points for 2 days. Every Thursday, old items are offered in the Weekly Sale at a discount price for 3 days. Every month, new crates can be bought from the Godfather, which contain 1 item, usually from a past Loot Event. In addition, every Thursday, new limited edition loot is sold at $10,000 for the entire week. $10,000 Limited Edition Loot can also be obtained by winning/helping in a war, winning the Daily Chance, or through the Free Gift program. Furthermore, some vehicles are obtained through miscellaneous means, such as a special gift from Zynga, and even more vehicles are known to exist through administrator accounts but have not been authorized for public release. *Please note that all animals originally listed as Vehicles have been removed. Master Vehicles List } |} Category:Vehicles Category:Mafia Wars Admin Category:Loot:New York Category:Loot:Cuba Category:Loot:Moscow Category:Loot:Bangkok Category:Loot:Las Vegas Category:Loot:Italy Category:Mafia Store:New York Category:Mafia Store:Cuba Category:Mafia Store:Moscow Category:Mafia Store:Bangkok Category:Faction Store:Bangkok Category:Mafia Store:Las Vegas Category:Mafia Store:Italy Category:Marketplace:25 RP Category:Marketplace:35 RP Category:Limited Time:$10,000 Category:Limited Time:Special Shipment Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Free Gifts Category:Zynga Gifts Category:Gift Of The Day Category:Gift Safe House Category:Treasure Chest Category:Gold Treasure Chest Category:Mystery Vault Category:Chop Shop Category:Yakuza Crate Category:Red Hammer Crate Category:Woodsman Crate Category:Street Crate Category:Colosseum Crate Category:Best of Crate Category:Hard Labor Crate Category:Tiger Crate Category:Cuban Crate Category:Halloween Crate Category:Experimental Crate Category:Food Fight Crate Category:Best of 2009 Crate Category:Spy Tech Crate Category:Sports Mystery Crate Category:Bangkok Crate Category:Crisis Crate Category:Spy Tech Crate 2 Category:Urban Crate Category:Explosive Crate Category:Subterfuge Crate Category:Arctic Crate Category:Limited Time Job:Rob a Candy Truck Category:Limited Time Job:Raid the Docks Category:Limited Time Job:Bring the Family Together Category:Limited Time Job:Last Score of 2009 Category:Limited Time Job:Valentine's Day Massacre Category:Limited Time Job:Dublin Derby Category:Vault:Prototype Carjacking Category:Limited Time Job:Whack The Rat Jimmy Vegas Category:Challenge Mission:South Africa Category:7 Deadly Sins Crate Category:Anniversary Crate Category:Jungle Crate Category:Swamp Crate Category:Underwater Crate Category:Loyalty Crate Category:Loyalty Program Category:War Category:Halloween 2010 Category:Fight Loot Category:Rendezvous at the Pentagon Event Category:Port Category:Rumble in Russia Category:Yahoo! Exclusive Category:Jackpot Bonus Category:Armor Plated Crate Category:Black Friday Raid Category:Cake Jailbreak Event Category:Cyber Monday Category:Carlito's Way Promotion Category:Miami Vice Category:Operations